Cringe cringe no mi
The Chi Chi no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that Increases the users amount of cringe and can utilize cringe in other people. It was eaten by Tekking101.Infobox Appearance The Chi Chi no Mi appears to be in the shape of a large green orange, with the devil fruit-common swirls over it. A spiraling steam pokes out of the top of the fruit. It radiates cringe from said spiral, and this will cause any person eating it to be turned off by the disgusting taste contained within, and within enough time, turn nearby objects into cringey counterparts of themselves through merely existing. Strengths It is a Paramecia, giving his body the properties of cringiness and also the ability to generate endless amounts of it in various flavors of cringe. Tekking101’s cringey Youtube videos have sometimes been mistakenly attributed to the Chi Chi no Mi; this is a misconception, as the videos are a result of Tekking’s natural cringe that he has picked up from the fruit, though that explanation in and of itself could be considered a power of the fruit. Weaknesses Upon eating this Fruit the user Will Drive people away with there over-whelming amount of cringe, even close friends and family will desire not to live with them anymore. This is why Tekking101 interacts with his closest companions through screens, as the Chi Chi no Mi does not function through indirect visual contact. Usage This fruit allows them to manipulate the Seven Deadly Acts of Cringe: Inner Cringing, Self-Cringing, Second-Hand Cringe, Fictive Cringe, Memory Cringe, and Funny Cringe. Each of these can be visualized as energy inside of a person that can be utilized by the Chi Chi no Mi for devastating effects on a person's mental state including psychosis, varying degrees of Alzheimer’s, muscle memory loss, insanity, and sociopathic tendencies. The cringe itself is not a physically existing thing, as it is a form of hypnosis. The target will sometimes see Tekking in costumes of varying cringiness, or make Tekking seem unable to act and be a tryhard. Memories of the cringe continue to permeate the brain, which can go on for hundreds of years without proper treatment, and can break someone’s psyche if they do not seek a psychiatrist for assistance 48 hours after the sight of such a cringey physical manifestation. Elemental Affects The cringe possesses no bounds, for cringe is the innate nature of the universe. Named Techniques Kuromachi Raihō (黒魔恥•雷砲, Lightning Cannon of Dark Demonic Cringe): Tekking's signature cringe attack, where he fires a crimson-colored beam in the shape of a heart from his chest that turns anything it hits cringey. This cringe-ifying can vary and take numerous forms, though the most common one is putting people in various costumes. Chikage Bunshin (恥影•分身, Cringe Shadow Clone): Tekking uses his cringe hypnosis to form a clone of cringe that performs acts of unbearable cringe - such as doing evil laughs - to wear down the enemy. These clones are very weak, and can be burst open with just a prick. Kuchiyose: Chitoshi (口寄せ: 恥冬死, Summoning: Freezing Death of Cringe):''' '''The user creates a cloud that rains down hail and sleet, once a fragment of this hail and sleet touches an object, it will materialize into an ice cube of pure, distilled cringe to freeze enemies. This is Tekking's strongest attack, and will break apersin’s mind down from stress due to pure cringe alone. Location The fruit was located on the lost island of Cringetopia where all the Seven Deadly Acts of Cringe existed in harmony, at least that was until Tekking came across it one day and ate it, enduring seven days and seven nights of pure cringe and trauma. Then he made a video about it. Trivia The fruit’s previous description was: ’The fruit is a velvet blue colored cherry, has the standard swirls of a devil fruit however the fruit itself is much smaller being a cherry.’ Category:Special Paramecia Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruits Category:Devil Fruit